yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 63
の 「ゴヨウ・キング」 |romaji = Hokaku-sha no Ō "Goyō Kingu |type = Anime |airs = July 5, 2015 (Japanese) October 13, 2016 (English) |season = 2 |op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English) |end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English) |previous = Episode 62 |next = Episode 64|image = |duration = 24 minutes|englishtitle = Fight for Freedom}} "King of Captors - "Goyo King" ( の 「ゴヨウ・キング」 Hokaku-sha no Ō "Goyou Kingu"), known as "Fight for Freedom" in the Dub version, is the sixty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya and co. was heading outside the Facility. However, Security's Arrest Corps are chasing after them, summoning their "Goyo" monsters to hunt them down! Shingo takes the initiative and Duels against them, but is quickly overwhelmed by the enemy's "Goyo" monsters. On the other hand, Yūya attempts to fight back with his summoned monsters and tries to fight a way to escape, but the pursuit squad drives Yūya and co. into a corner. Just then, Shun shows up to aid them! Facing off against Security's powerful monsters, Shun demonstrates his overwhelming strength! Featured Duel Arrest Corps vs. Shingo Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Security #1 Security #1 Normal Summons "Jutte Knight" (CG Star 2/700/900). Since Security #1 controls a Warrior-Type monster, he Special Summons "Kiribi Lady" (CG Star 1/100/100) from his hand by its own effect. Security #1 tunes the Level 1 "Kiribi Lady" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Knight" to Synchro Summon ""Goyo Defender" (CG Star 3/1000/1000)" in Attack Position. Since Security #1 only controls "Defender", he Special Summons two more copies of "Goyo Defender" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Turn 2: Shingo Shingo draws "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 4/1700/1000). "Sassy Rookie" attacks one of Security #1's "Defender"'s, but Security #1 activates the effect of "Defender"; when it is attacked, he can make its ATK become the number of "Goyo Defender"'s on the field x 1000 during damage calculation ("Defender": 1000 → 3000). The effect of "Sassy Rookie" prevents its destruction by battle once per turn. (Shingo: 4000 → 2700) Turn 3: Security #2 As "Goyo Defender" is the only monster on the Securitys' fields, Security #2 Special Summons three more copies of "Goyo Defender" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (CG Star 3/1000/1000), but they cannot attack this turn. Turn 4: Yūya At this point, Yūya joins the Duel and takes 2000 damage from the intrusion penalty (Yūya: 4000 → 2000). Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Trampolynx" (CG Star 2/300/300) and Sets a card. Turn 5: Security #3 As "Goyo Defender"'s are the only monsters on the Securitys' fields, Security #3 Special Summons three more copies of "Goyo Defender" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (CG Star 3/1000/1000), but they cannot attack this turn. Security #3 Normal Summons "Jutte Knight". Security #3 tunes two Level 3 "Goyo Defender" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Knight" to Synchro Summon "Goyo King" (CG Star 8/2800/2000) in Attack Position. "King" attacks "Trampolynx". Security #3 activates the effect of "King", allowing it to gain 400 ATK for each "Goyo" monster on the field until the end of the Battle Phase. Since there are eight, it gains 3200 ATK. ("Goyo King": 2800 → 6000 ATK) Yūya activates his face-down Trap Card "Entertainment Turn", changing "Trampolynx", to Defense Position. "Trampolynx" is destroyed. Since "Goyo King" destroyed a monster by battle, Security #3 activates its effect to take control of a monster his opponent controls. He gains control of "Sassy Rookie". "Sassy Rookie" attacks Yūya directly. (Yūya: 2000 → 300) Turn 6: Gongenzaka At this point, Gongenzaka joins the Duel and takes 2000 damage from the intrusion penalty. (Gongenzaka: 4000 → 2000) Gongenzaka draws "Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 4/900/1900). Gongenzaka activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Special Summons another copy of "Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q" "Jisha-Q" in Attack Position (CG Star 4/900/1900). The effect of "Jisha-Q" prevents other monsters from being attacked, except for itself. Since Gongenzaka controls two copies of "Jisha-Q", they cannot be attacked. Security #3 activates the effect of "King", Releasing a "Goyo" monster to take control of a Level 8 or lower monster his opponent controls that was Normal or Special Summoned this turn. He Releases two "Defender"'s to take control of both copies of "Jisha-Q". Turn 7: Shun At this point, Shun joins the Duel and takes 2000 damage from the intrusion penalty (Shun: 4000 → 2000). Shun activates the Instant Magic Card "Raid Raptors - Rig". He can declare a Level and treat all face-up monsters with that Level as Winged Beast-Type monsters until the End Phase. Both "Jisha-Q" and "Sassy Rookie" all become Winged Beast-Type. Shun activates Magic Card "Rescue Xyz", allowing him to Xyz Summon using monsters his opponent controls. Shun overlays the three Level 4 now-Winged Beast-Type "Sassy Rookie" and the two "Jisha-Q" to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (Rank Star 4/100/2000/3 ORU) in Attack Position. Security #3 attempts to activate the effect of "King" to take control of "Rise Falcon", but since "Rise Falcon" is an Xyz Monster and thus has no Level, the effect fails. Shun activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to have "Rise Falcon" gain the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls until the End Phase. ("Rise Falcon": 100 → 7900 ATK) The other effect of "Rise Falcon" allows it to attack all Special Summoned monsters Shun's opponent controls once each. "Rise Falcon" attacks and destroys "King" and the remaining five "Defender"'s. (Security #1: 4000 → 0; Security #2: 4000 → 0; Security #3: 4000 → 0) List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Shingo Sawatari Yūya Sakaki Noboru Gongenzaka Shun Kurosaki Arrest Corps Action Field Other cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2